Shounen Ai
by Pythia
Summary: 1 x 2/2 x 1, Heero goes to Duo for advice on his love life, rated PG for shounen ai


All standard disclaimers apply!!!  
  
Shounen ai, 1 x 2/2 x 1, Duo's POV, Slight Heero OOCness  
  
Shounen Ai  
  
I heaved a sigh as I stared out my window; autumn was slowly showing itself on the horizon. Golden leaves were cascading down the trunks of many trees, accompanied by ones of bright red and brown. The sun was gradually hiding itself amidst the towering castles of flora and fauna decorating the Winner's residence where I was currently staying.  
My mesmerized gaze, however, was swiftly averted to the door as its creaking announced somebody's arrival. "H-heero?" I choked out, seeing Wing's pilot standing outside my room. He nodded affirmatively and stepped inside, not bothering to wait for my invitation.   
For once in my life I saw a confused expression on his usually impassive face. He was clearly struggling with his words as he stammered, "I-I n-need... advice" I blinked; the perfect soldier needed... ADVICE? "Sit down, and we'll talk" I told him, motioning to a vacant spot on my bed. He strode over, hesitating a bit, then sat down beside me. "So, what's on your mind?" I asked him, staring at his beautiful cobalt eyes which were now full of what seemed to be tension and worry. "Well..." he started, "I... like Relena... " At that my heart shattered instantly, but I kept on listening.   
"But... I only like her.. say... 5%"  
I nodded and signaled him to continue.  
"But... there's somebody else I like, a lot more than I like her."  
My hopes rose at this, thinking the person might be me, but then they crashed back down to earth remembering the fact that Heero Yuy was most likely straight.  
"I want to tell Relena that I like somebody else... And go to this other person. Yet, I'm afraid that he— I mean the person won't accept me"  
I felt myself almost jump, did Heero say *HE*? I mentally grinned, maybe there was still a chance that him... and I... I put my hand over his. "Follow whatever you think is right. If you think you should go to this other person, then I'm sure he or she'll accept you."  
His head looked up at me from its previously lowered position, "How would you know?"  
I shrugged, "I guess I just do."  
He stared at my eyes for a few moments then smiled, a genuine smile, "Arigato, Duo"  
"You're welcome."  
He got up from his spot next to me, stalked to the door, opened it and walked out. I lay on my bed once more as I heard Heero's footsteps fade away with the sound of a click.  
  
I groaned, it was too early to be waking up! But, the sun had insisted on shinig its too-bright rays on my poor, closed and irritated eyes. I desperately tried blocking out the light, but to no avail.   
Finally, with a few minutes of tossing and turning, I gave up. After getting up from my bed, I made my way towards the bathroom to wash my face.  
The cold water was running down my face, washing away the soap bubbles that threatened to slide through my squeezed eyelids.  
I twisted the handle, shutting the water and grabbed my brush, which was lying around the counter. I tried desperately to brush my hair, resulting in getting my arms tired as I tried to remove the dreaded tangles.  
Finally I was able to get my hair into a nice, neat ponytail. I was too exhausted to even TRY braiding my chestnut-colored locks. Then, throwing on some clothes, I walked out the door to my room to get breakfast.  
  
I saw Heero sitting on a chair near the dining table, drinking coffe. "Ohayo!" I greeted him cheerfully, as I walked to one of the cabinets and pulled out a box of cornflakes. He nodded in acknowledgement. I smirked at him while grabbing the milk from the refrigerator, "So, when are you going to tell Relena?" He mouthed the word 'today'. I grinned, and took a bowl and spoon from one of the drawers, "Well, good luck then!" While pouring the milk and flakes into the bowl, I heard him mutter an almost indistinct 'arigato'. I smiled again and said, through a mouthful of frosted cornflakes, "Always here to help!" He sighed at me exasperatedly, "Don't talk with your mouth full"  
"mmphfff"  
He shook his head and chuckled, "Baka..."  
  
I sat quietly outside, by Quatre's HUGE pool. I was contented as I watched the sky. The moon was shining softly, while it reflected the sun's light. The stars twinkled brightly as they stared at me from afar.  
I was waiting for Heero; I needed to know the news. Had he broken up with Relena? Had he told who he loved about how he felt for him or her? Well, I guess I'll just have to be patient to find out.   
A few minutes of waiting and Wing's pilot was with me, gazing at the water in the pool as it calmly lolled back and forth. I broke the silence first.  
"So, How'd it go? Telling Relena, I mean."  
"It went OK."  
"Have you told the person about how you felt for him or her?"  
He shook his head, "Iie."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm scared of..."  
"Rejection?" I continued for him. He nodded.  
"Don't worry about it, Hee-chan! It'll turn out fine!"  
"Are you sure?" He asked, uncertainly.  
I nodded, then flashed him one of my best grins.  
"Positive?"  
"Of course, Hee-chan! Why do you doubt me, the great Shinigami?"  
He heaved a sigh, "Ok then... Duo?"  
"Hai, hee-chan?"  
"A-Ai shiteru..."  
I blinked. Heero... loved ME? Me?! I could've sworn my heart was doing somersaults in my chest. Then I remembered Heero, I glanced at him. His head was lowered and he looked kinda sad. I guess he thought that I had rejected him by not answering immediately. I put my hand on his cheek and caressed it gently. he looked up at me, and there was a.. tear... rolling down his cheek. It was shocking at first, then I heard my voice say...  
"Don't cry, Hee-chan" I cooed, gently taking the other boy into my arms. He just gazed at me with his beautiful azure eyes, and I smiled. "Aishiteru, Hee-koi..." I whispered.   
And Heero's contented sigh was drowned out by the night winds, as the two shared in their first passionate kiss.  
  
~OWARI~  
Note: Its Heero's FIRST passionate kiss because I would NEVER let Relena even TOUCH Heero with her slimy, filthy germs. 


End file.
